


Fallen For Your Eyes (But They Don't Know Me Yet)

by Smoakin_dontburnyourself



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakin_dontburnyourself/pseuds/Smoakin_dontburnyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Olicity: Irresponsible, pleasure-seeking Prince Oliver Queen, and smart witted Princess Felicity Smoak are thrust into an impromptu marriage for the good of their kingdoms. But Felicity loves another, and feels nothing for the dashing prince of the Kingdom of the stars- right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so this was inspired by the Stephen and Emily age gap and all of the recent, wonderful Felicity sass! Anyways thank you for reading 
> 
> As per usual, Arrow characters are not mine !

Title: Fallen For Your Eyes (But They Don’t Know Me Yet)  
Rating: T, some corse language, adult situations  
Pairing: Oliver Queen X Felicity Smoak  
Summary: Irresponsible, pleasure-seeking Prince Oliver Queen, and smart witted Princess Felicity Smoak are thrust into an impromptu marriage for the good of their kingdoms. But Felicity loves another, and feels nothing for the dashing prince of the Kingdom of the stars- right?

**Fallen For Your Eyes (But they don’t know me yet)**

**Part I**

The world seemed to whirl uncontrollably behind the eyelids of Oliver Queen as he roused from a deep slumber in a very prickly, very ill-smelling dwelling that was most decidedly not his castle chambers.

He opened one eye, wincing at the sharp pain that etched at his temples when a contrastingly cheery ray of sunlight pierced his unwilling eyes. His unaccommodating pupils latched together in downright protest to a renewed day of torture- or as his mother was fond of calling it- his Princely duties.

Eyes still reluctant to surrender the refuge provided by hibernation, Oliver ran a hand through his dusky, momentarily unkept blonde hair.  
Slightly rolling over on his side- he was quite nearly startled to death when he realized, not exactly in grand surprise, that he was not alone in the malodorous quarters. He inhaled deeply catching the scent of her perfume intertwined with the stench of- horses?

Oliver’s features scrunched up at the bordering unpleasant waft and internally prayed that it was not who he thought it was. He silently hoped that there was another servant who wore the icky lilac-vanilla concoction.

Though his prayers rang loud and desperate, they were to no avail, for when he cautiously opened his eyes, they were met with a set of smug chocolate brown ones. He couldn’t help but groan and sink deeper into the bundle of hay

_Edith_

"Good morning, my prince" she purred, snuggling closer into his shoulder, the strands of dry hay in her raven hair pricking his face. How literally had he taken his midnight declaration of ‘hitting the hay’ las nightfall he thought, thoroughly annoyed with himself. Knowing Edith quite well, the perquisite of alcohol for him to wake up in her bed, using the term utterly lightly, was enormous. His floundering attempts to remember the night before and his palpitating head told him that- his filling that perquisite was not unlikely.

The smile he directed at the clinging castle attendant was nothing but strained, his royal smile- he liked to call it

"Edith" he choked out, his eyes immediately roaming the stable in search for a passage out.

"Oh, I had an incline you would come around Ollie" the slight wince the endearment caused did not go unnoticed by Edith

"I can call you Ollie- can I not?" she rose to her elbows in order to see his face at a better angle, her eyebrows furrowed as if addressing the prince so informally was the most common thing.

"we will soon be married and-"

"Edith" he ground out, his harsh headache doing nothing for his patience towards the girl.

"we will not be married" the words more like a sigh, he rubbed his eyes vigorously at the mess, the two day stubble prickling his palms- his mother would have a mood if she were to see him so informally attired. The thought almost made him groan- how would he get inside the castle without being discovered? His mother was already on edge from his last.. mistake.

"I’m sorry- I know not why you were inclined to think so but-"

"You said so- in your sleep"

at that he had to let out a laugh

"Edith, be sure that it was the alcohol speaking" his eyes were swimming with humor at his supposed declaration, not even having gone mad would his thoughts be so inclined as to suggest- marriage

"I surly will not be married anytime soon" he snorted, ‘especially to a castle attendant’ he though, his mother would surely fall dead.

"In any case, I do not remember a thing and I should really be going-"

he felt her small fingers tracing a path up his leg “Then I will help you to remember” she whispered into his ear, aiming at seduction but falling relatively flat, her mischievous digits continued their trek towards a very indecent area that he did not want her rousing.

He quickly gripped her wrist to prevent their reaching the intended destination, he stood abruptly and gathered his sheath from across the barn

"you should also take your leave Edith, they will be looking for you in the Kitchen" he looked down at her pouty face and cursed himself for bedding her again, the first few times were pleasant enough but her talk of marriage should have acted as a severe repellant- shielding him from any further contact.

Apparently shields are of no use to inebriated princes.

'vital information to the Kingdom of the coast, for sure' he chuckled as he snuck out from the barn contemplating the best route to avoid his mother's quibbling.

every ‘clack’ his boots made when they hit down on the marble floors made him wince, waiting to hear his mothers voice at any second.

instead of his mother’s elegantly disapproving tone, he heard a younger, more sarcastic voice from behind him.

"The barns? how classy"

"Good morning to you too, Thea" he said, turning to not show his back to his sister and taking a bow, addressing her formally, his voice returning her sarcasm.

"Mother is looking for you" she said shaking her neatly groomed head as if lamenting his upcoming execution. Both their faces contorted at what the statement implied

"Pleasure knowing you, Ollie" she smiled at him fondly and turned to leave, her skirts swishing as she strode towards the gardens.

He looked after his sister, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. His eyes cautiously scanned the room for any signs of his mother, satisfied that there was none he turned towards the stairs but before his boot even hit the first step towards his chambers he felt her behind him

"Oliver, Walter and I need to discuss something with you" his shoulders slumped at being discovered, his eyes closed in foresight _‘shit’_

"Good morning, Mother" he properly addressed her and waited for her sermon on how a prince should dress or why a prince shouldn’t be sleeping with the servants- which after this morning, he found to be a good idea.

It didn’t come, instead she turned motioning for him to accompany her and out of curiosity- he followed

they reached the throne room where Walter was awaiting their arrival, hearing them approach he looked up and greeted the Queen and the Prince

"Your grace"

"who died?" Oliver joked, trying to diffuse the tension in the lavishly decorated room.

Walter looked at the Queen for permission to proceed, she tilted her head in acknowledgement

"as you have surely heard, the kingdom of the coast is growing unruly- they do not seem to believe in our alliance"

he nodded uninterested and not quite sure what this foreign relations business had to do with him. Walter gauged his reaction cautiously before he proceeded, hoping he would catch on

"It would be of great reassurance that a royal wedding take place, permanently uniting our kingdoms"

Oliver’s eyes darted from his mother to her advisor

"Mother?" he inquired, still not quite understanding why they were telling him this.

"as you know, my reign is limited, the Queen of a deceased king can only rule for a short period, it is the law that the crown soon pass to you, Oliver. You have had your amusement- too much amusement, some might say. It is time you settle down- " she paused to look at him sternly, a mother addressing her son

"I have let many indiscretions slide, Oliver, but after your father’s death- I need you to be what this kingdom needs- And they need a king"

Moira Queen straightened the crown propped on her neatly coiffed hair and look at her son with a serene expression on her royal features

"you will wed princess Felicity Smoak of the kingdom of the coast" she stated, a Queen addressing her subject.

Both her and Walter’s eyes were latched onto Oliver, awaiting his reaction. Oliver said nothing, only looked at them with an unreadable expression.

"What is she like?" he asked, intrigued to know who he would be spending the rest of his life with, willingly or not.

Walter’s audible relief almost made him chuckle, sure he was no good at serious matters- but after his fathers death it was only a matter of time before he would need to step up as the rightful ruler- he knew that, he was well aware that he was past ‘marrying age’ and needed to find his Queen

God, even in his head it was a terrible pun

His mother gave him a small smile “she is young, only of eighteen summers, but it is said she is quite beautiful, the most beautiful of the seven kingdoms”

"eighteen summers mother? She is but a child! Surely not to be married yet, she is the same age as Thea" he was surprised at his mothers declaration, it was not unheard of that kings take young brides but he was easily ten years older than his future Queen. Would she even know what was happening? what marrying implied? how to be a queen? he did not know why, but the thought of such a young girl being forced into marriage pulled at his heart.

"she is of age, Oliver. Not as ‘experienced’ as the women you…frequent, but she will make a fine Queen, the union will secure our alliance." He nodded slowly, accepting his fate

"we leave tomorrow morning to meet with the Queen and the princess of the kingdom of the coast"

he nodded swiftly, taking the situation as a sacrifice for his kingdom- it’s what father would have wanted.

"And Oliver?" The Queen called after her retreating son

"yes, mother?"

"Try to look and smell better when you meet your future bride"

* * *

 

"Are you sure it will work?" Felicity asked from her seat on her plush armchair

"Work? no, it will not merely _work_ , it will revolutionize the entire kingdom!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms out to dramatize his declaration, knocking down a piece of metal off the contraption in the process. A neatly sculpted eyebrow rose at his self-assured statement and a giggle escaped her rosy lips at his clumsy-ness. He was like her in that aspect, he was like her in many aspects. And she liked that about him- she didn’t feel out of place with him, her babbling and clumsy-ness was not appalling to him- they would only laugh together

"What did you say it was for again?" she inquired, remembering little other than how his eyes sparkled when he explained his silly gadgets. Barry’s hands stopped working on his intricate contraption to smile at the beautiful princess

"you mean to tell me, your grace, that my extensive description was not heard by the princess?" her smile grew wider as he teased her and her heart began beating out of pace, fluttering like a bird under the mosaic beading of her corset.

"Can’t say that it was, Sir Barry Allen"

"and what- If I may ask, held the princess’ attention?"

"Oh that is something I-"

"Felicity?" her mothers voice called out from behind her door- which was closed, with a boy inside her room.

"uh, yes mother?" she replied, motioning for Barry to do something with himself that wasn’t standing there motionless- something helpful, like hiding himself. Unfortunately, her room was hiding proof, for safety reasons that she was usually thankful for, but now, only assured her mother wrath.

"Jump out of the window!" she whispered towards him, motioning towards the large window behind him. His eyes bugged out of his face

"I will not jump out of the window! I will surly fall to my death!" she rolled her eyes at her friend

"Coward" she mumbled as the Queen let herself into her room.

Her face was unreadable as she gazed over at Barry. Like the Queen she was, she merely ignored his presence and addressed her daughter.

"Felicity, there is something I must speak to you about" Felicity looked between her Mother and Barry, who looked blue from holding his breath, as if that was going to help anything- he had already been seen in her room.

"Of corse, mother"

With one last look at Barry’s stunned frame she followed the Queen to the gardens, where they sat under a lovely tree that swayed with the breeze of the early morning.

"Felicity, you are a smart girl, you understand your duty as a royal in this kingdom, don’t you my sweet?"

Her mothers eyes were serious but she could make out a hint of affection towards her in the blue pools of elegance

she only nodded

"our alliance with the kingdom of the stars is delicate- our people do not believe in their promise of peace-" as her mother had remarked, Felicity was a smart girl, she knew exactly where this was going and it made her heart sink to her stomach

"but Barry- I was hoping that we would…" She said, her blue eyes pleading her mother to somehow find an alternative than marrying her off to an old and boring royal

"I know what you were hoping Felicity-but it will not be so, a princess has not the luxury of choosing who she weds"

Felicity’s eyes misted over with frustrated tears, it was not fair, she would have to spend the rest if her life with a total stranger!

"You will marry Oliver Queen, prince of the kingdom of the stars"

she sat there motionless, thinking of Barry’s silly smile and wondering how she was going to tell him

"you will be his Queen"


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She glared at the man, too irritated to remember her royal manners. Here she was in the middle of nowhere with a carriage that sunk into the stupid northern mud talking to an equally stupid northern man- actually she would say he was stupider
> 
> "how do you know I'm from around here?"
> 
> "I beg your pardon?"
> 
> "you called me a stupid northern man, how do you know I'm northern?"
> 
> She stared at him and couldn't help the blush that colored her pale cheeks, curse her imprudent mouth.
> 
> "will you just steal whatever you will and go on your way?" she snapped
> 
> "and leave the princess here out in the open? what if some real thieves showed up?" his northern accent was probably the most annoying thing Felicity had heard in her life
> 
> "Isn't that a crime punishable by death?" he teased, glints of humor dancing in his infuriatingly charming blue eyes
> 
> "I'll tell you what's punishable for death" she muttered under her breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! sorry for the wait for the second part to this! Ap exams have rolled around so blah. I hope you enjoy ! its been great to write. Please leave a review if you'd like :) !  
> **Don't own arrow!**

_Fallen For Your Eyes, But They Don't Know Me_  Yet  
 _~Part II~_

The wind blew lightly through the airs of the dock, it carried the salt enlaced with the seas in its rustle that tingled lightly on her lips. She felt the wooden structure her feet were grounded on wobble, momentarily unstable to the restless sea. The waves fell over themselves as if joyous to see her, or tortured to watch her go. Her golden hair stirred around her deep burgundy cloak to whip towards the waters, she felt the airs pulling her towards their depths and she smiled kindly at their begging. Soon she would be in the north where she hoped the pines and oaks would be as inviting but feared, along with their prince, that they would be indifferent.

In her dreams he was cold. His royal eyes held no humor or kindness, his touches were staged, fabricated, mocking.

In her nightmares he was cruel. She saw herself, in her visions, confined to a castle- used only as an accessory on his arm, smiling a smile that never quite touched her eyes, saying words that she never wholly meant.

She did not fear the creatures that were said to lurk within the dark forests of the north- she feared a cold heart, a heart that did not resound in her chest, a heart that merely beat to pump blood through her veins.

Her mother always told her she had a vivid imagination, one that was usually a blessing during boring balls and dinners, but now, only frightened her.

"Felicity" her mother called behind her, silently approaching the spot on the dock where she had been watching her ship arriving in the distance

"Mother" she nodded to the Queen bowing her head slightly

"I will miss you, my dear"

Felicity merely nodded, not quite sure what to say to that  _'then do not send me away?' 'Then call off the wedding?'_  she knew better than to think her mother was gladly turning her over to the north but there still remained a twinge of hurt in her heart knowing she was doing it none the less

"I will miss you Mother, take care of yourself" the Queen's delicate hands found her daughter's and she squeezed lightly in a gesture of affection

"You are strong Felicity, you will make a fine Queen" at this she said nothing, lost in her thoughts

"I will try, mother" and that is really all she could say to her mother, she knew not what would happen, or even what to expect but she would  _try_ , for her own kingdom and for the new one she would rule alongside her husband. She was never one to give up

"Will you write?" the Queen asked hopefully

Felicity smiled and nodded eagerly "Any chance I get" she reassured

there was a moment of silence before a knight appeared behind her mother in full coast armor. He was tall and serious as he stood there looking out at the ocean.

"Felicity, this is John Diggle, he will accompany you on your journey" the knight tore his eyes from the sea at hearing his name, his eyes locked with hers and he gave her a sharp nod. She knew not to protest something that looked to be already decided and she couldn't deny the gladness she felt at having some protection on her journey. She smiled kindly at John Diggle, looking at his stony expression she could tell he was an adept warrior, he had seen many battles- the worn look of his eyes revealed as much.

The royal bells rang loudly through the dock announcing the departure of the princess. She gave her mother one last look before she walked, head held high, towards the ship with John Diggle following close behind.

It was time

* * *

"We will not submerge, you know" She walked beside her hardened protector and followed his gaze to the clear blue ocean "The seas are kind, Ser John. Not to be feared" Her dark azure gown flowed with the light wind of the open seas making it flow as a wave would in the waters as she spoke, a gentle sound, John decided.

"There are tales, your grace, told to slumberous children, of the power you hold over the seas." he looked over at the princess, she was quiet, awaiting his continuation. Her eyes, an identical ocean blue, betrayed her royal character, they were noble, hinting at the immense kindness she was known for.

"It is said that whatever you feel, they feel- that they were created serve you- as I do. They call you the mermaid princess"

She surprised him by letting out a melodious laugh that danced through the air around him "I am no mermaid, John Diggle" she turned her eyes upon him and smiled "The seas are my home, I am the princess of the coast" her chin lifted involuntarily, a prideful gesture at the mention of her kingdom

"and if it gives you any comfort, John Diggle, I am not feeling murderous, or hungry for royal ships" the edges of her lips upturned in a soft smile and he wondered what she  _was_  feeling. The seas were calm but he saw something hidden well in her deep pools of blue

"A mermaid!" Felicity exclaimed suddenly, her voice colored with laughter "I quite like that, actually" she told him with amusement in her eyes

"I might grow a fin and gills, yes? and swim away?" she giggled and looked up at her knight

John Diggle, the stony warrior, could not help the slim grin that overtook his features as he watched the princess laugh

"I might do just that, Ser John." she said, in a much more serious tone "I might just"

and at the small hint of sadness in her voice, he wished she would

* * *

"Your grace, we should not be here"

"John Diggle, I have been crammed up in a ship for nearly three days, my legs will surely fall off if I do not use them soon!"

"Yes of corse, your grace, but could it be somewhere other than this northern forest?" he asked, his eyes roaming the tree tops cautiously

"we should return to the carriage"

"are you afraid, Ser?" She asked, a small hint of teasing in her voice

His eyes snapped away from the trees immediately at her question

"No" he said sternly "I am responsible for you, the prince will be waiting" she rolled her eyes slightly and sighed, he couldn't help but notice how young she looked just then

"oh, the prince!" she exclaimed in feigned longing "the prince can wait" she said under her breath as she continued to trek over the roots and rocks that were scattered over the ground of the forest

"your dress will ruin" he tried

"the prince will marry me no matter my dress, Ser John, a certain advantage to this whole arranged marriage thing"

he smiled at that, attempting to hold in a chuckle at the clever princess

* * *

"Who's there?" She asked, her eyebrows knit together in angst, her voice cracking slightly on the last word

"show yourself!" She ordered, forgetting she held little authority here in the north and hoping John to return soon

the bushes rustled slightly before a man walked through them to stand before her. He was tall and broad, his hair was a sandy blonde color and was cropped short. His eyes were a dark blue, like the sky when it straddles night and day. His cheeks were roughened by the dark stubble of an incoming beard- a handsome man, she would say. He observed her dirty gown and the smudge of dirt on her cheek, her golden locks were wildly falling out of a braid that was once neatly tied on her back.

His eyes flickered to the seal on her carriage then to the tiara propped sloppily on her head and they widened in understanding

"Princess" he said, bowing his head in her direction "I did not mean to frighten you, your grace"

"It's alright" she looked around the empty road and suddenly felt vulnerable. The man eyed her carefully, his eyes lingering on her crown

"are you going to steal it?" She inquired bluntly

"steal it?" he asked, looking away from the tiara

"my crown, are you going to steal it?" She repeated with an exasperated tone, if he was going to take it, he might as well just take it and leave her be

"Do you want me to?"

she looked at him and for a second she was speechless at the foolish question

"why would I want you to steal it?" She asked the bothersome man, who wouldn't just rob her and leave her alone in her own anxiety to wait for John

"why would you implant the idea?"

"What are you talking about, Ser?"

"what if I didn't even think of stealing it? But then you said that and I decided 'wow yes, that might be a great idea' and then I stole it, just because you asked?"

She glared at the man, too irritated to remember her royal manners. Here she was in the middle of nowhere with a carriage that sunk into the stupid northern mud talking to an equally stupid northern man- actually she would say he was stupider

"how do you know I'm from around here?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"you called me a stupid northern man, how do you know I'm northern?"

She stared at him and couldn't help the blush that colored her pale cheeks, curse her imprudent mouth.

"will you just steal whatever you will and go on your way?" she snapped

"and leave the princess here out in the open? what if some real thieves showed up?" his northern accent was probably the most annoying thing Felicity had heard in her life

"Isn't that a crime punishable by death?" he teased, glints of humor dancing in his infuriatingly charming blue eyes

"I'll tell you what's punishable for death" she muttered under her breath

"What was that?" he asked, a wide smile on his face that told her he had heard every word. His smile was-  _nice,_ she noticed and she found herself staring at the pink tongue that peeked out from behind his teeth when he smiled

"your highness?"

"What?" she asked, distracted

"I asked you why you are here all alone?" his tone was less teasing and his eyes held a look of genuine concern

"Your mud" she said without thinking. His eyebrow lifted and the humor returned to his gaze

"I mean not  _your_  mud- _the_  mud. It's obviously not your mud, you can't own mud. I mean maybe you could but why would you want mud?" he was looking at her as if giving everything he had in an attempt to not burst out in laughter

"The carriage got stuck in the mud" she finished lamely

"I can see that" he said slowly, as if speaking to a child- which she certainly was  _not_

"Really? is that why you asked?" she quipped

"I meant, why are you traveling alone?"

"I'm not" she defended "John is looking for help"

"There are no towns for miles" he stated walking around the carriage to inspect the offending wheel

"Did he try to remove it from the mud?"

"Of corse he tried to re-" she whirled around to see the man successfully pull the wheel from the clinging mud

she looked from the wheel to his face, which obviously held a self satisfied smile

_obviously_

* * *

"What did you say his name was, your grace?"

she looked at the knight thoughtfully

"I can't say that I asked. There was a strange trumpet sound that sent him in a frenzy to leave- and then he was gone" she explained, her eyebrows knit together in confusion at her own story

"And you say he took this wheel out of the mud all on his own?"

* * *

His breath came in sharp pants and his hair was windblown from the horse ride when he arrived at the castle gates

"your grace, your mother is looking for you" the guard informed him as he dismounted his horse and fixed his crooked vest

"Of corse she is" he muttered, smiling briefly at the guard

When he found his mother she was pacing in the throne room with Walter standing calmly at her side and Thea lounging lazily on a fluffy looking piece of furniture

"Oliver! where in the heavens have you been?"

"Me?" he asked, pointing a finger quizzically at his face

"Yes you, the Princess will be here any minute-"

Before his mother was done chastising his absence, the royal trumpets blared from the gates of the castle announcing the arrival of Princess Felicity Smoak. His lips stretched into a secretive smile on their own accord recalling their earlier encounter- she was quite clever he would say, and quite beautiful a small voice in his head reminded him.

"Thats the sound!" he heard her soft voice inform the knight that was at her side quietly as she walked through the arched door of the castle.

Thea rose from the chair to stand by the Queen and he stood on her other side waiting for the Princess to gaze in his direction. Her eyes were admiring the room's elegant paintings and he took the opportunity to study her face. It had been cleaned up, she no longer wore smudges of dirt across her cheeks but she wore the same gown she had on before- the royal blue one who's fabric had been thoroughly patted to remove the dirt of the roads though the hem, he noticed, was still marred by a thin line of mud-  _his_  mud

He chuckled quietly, Thea looked over at him as if he had gone completely mad, he looked back at her and shrugged. When he peered back at the Princess her eyes were fixed on him and there was confusion in her bright eyes

"Princess Felicity" her mother greeted gracefully "We are delighted to have you with us" she continued, intertwining her arm through the Princess'

"I would like you to meet our Prince, Oliver Queen"

Oliver took a step forward and bowed, quite like he had a few hours ago

"Your grace"

"My prince" she said, almost through a clenched jaw

"Please, call me Oliver" he said flashing her his best charming smile

"If you believe,  _Oliver_ , that you may now speak to me as if you knew me, you are mistaken" she replied stubbornly

Thea let out a giggle and his mother gasped. The humor in Oliver's eyes returned as did the amused lift of his eyebrow, she was a feisty little thing that was for sure

"I wouldn't dream of it, your grace" he bowed his head again and noticed the annoyance flicker back into her clear blue eyes

"Though I do believe we should get to know each other, seeing that we will be married in a weeks time"


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would be lying if he said that the trip to the market was completely his idea and with the sole intention of greeting his people. There might of been an exchange with Thea informing him of their guest's whereabouts and a strong willed desire to win the beautiful princess over in the back of his mind somewhere when he mounted his horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thank you to all the people who have stuck with me, 3rd part has taken a while for me to write, I had to figure out where I wanted to take this story but I think I've got it down and with school being out (thank god!) the next parts will definitely come out quicker! Make sure to leave a comment on what you thought of the story or where you'd like to see it go! you guys are the best xx

 

 

 

 

 

  
<<<<<Felicity's Market dress  

_Fallen For Your Eyes (But They Don't Know Me Yet)_   
_Part III_

"Your highness- I do not think this is a good idea, you are not safe-"

"Is that not why you are here then, John Diggle?" she asked, raising an amused eyebrow

He sighed nodding at the young overly curious princess who's latest adventure involved taking a trip through the markets of the kingdom-  _without_  her royal emblemed cloak. Who knows what sort of people could be lurking in the dark corners of the terribly odorous square?

"No one" she said with mild wonder "That is why we are here- to find out" she charged ahead, her eyes drinking in the vivid colors and the air brimming with laughter and allurements

he stared at her somewhat confused as to how she was answering his thoughts, perhaps the princess read minds, it wouldn't be the strangest thing he'd ever encountered if he was being honest

Her delicate laughter filled the air around them "I did not read your mind John Diggle, though that would be remarkable would it not?" she continued walking only stopping slightly to pat her elegant golden dress of the dust accumulated from the walk, the intricate fabric rustled slightly shining delicately as it moved, a puff of dust rising from the gown.

"You have just been too long in my presence, sir. You see- it is a contagious attribute- to have a big mouth, I mean"

she laughed again and this time he couldn't help but laugh with her

"as for the odor" she continued, her nose wrinkling at catching a whiff of said odor "It's hardly their fault that  _their prince_  does not provide them enough sewage"

Diggle gave her that one look that he'd been giving her the past few days whenever she created faults in the prince-  _her prince_ , he liked to remind her. That look that said ' _give him a chance, you've barley exchanged three words with him_ '.

She graced him with her own look that retorted  _'and all those words were lies'_

' _no, the just weren't complete truths_ ' his stare reasoned. She'd told him about their first encounter in the woods, something she'd come to regret when the knight traitorously sided with his highness the prince

she sighed loudly "Sir, can we leave this-this-" she motioned the air between them looking for a word to describe their wordless exchange " _conversation_  for later? right now I would like to enjoy some time outside the castle, if that is alright with your knightly-ness"

She gave him no time to answer as she walked a few steps ahead, giving him only a view of the intricate backing of her gown, a gown too aristocratic to fit into the commoners dress. He shook his head amused, remembering her words about it being the least ostentatious of her gowns, which wasn't saying too much. Looking down at his own clothing, a pair of breeches and a farmers tunic that he wore upon her request, he guessed they made quite the sight.

They walked through the market uneventfully, him scanning the crowd for potential threats, her staring wide eyed at her surroundings "I didn't get out much" she explained in between questions about what all the foods they were selling were, some that even he could not identify "I wonder if it is this lively at home?"

Before he could answer the crowd broke out in cheers, "Long may he live!" they yelled "Long may he live!" and suddenly it was chaos, people running towards the excitement that she couldn't quite make out up ahead. Bodies pressed up against her urging her closer, until she no longer could see the smooth top of her protector's head, all she saw were dirtied faces of people she did not know that pushed her further up the market. "Felicity!" she heard a faint voice call "Felicity!"

The smile that ghosted her lips upon hearing him finally call her Felicity like she'd been insisting him to do these past days disappeared when she realized she was getting further and further away from John.

She tried to turn back towards the voice but then it was gone, lost amongst the cheers and mumbled voices of the market dwellers. After what felt like an eternity, when the crowd finaly dispersed, she could breathe again, and although the air was indeed odorous, she took in a lung full as she turned back, intent on finding John

She looked around her discreetly as she walked, she saw people staring at her curiously, little girls watching the fabric of her gown with awe looking as if itching to touch it, as if they'd never seen something as splendid. It stuck her that maybe they hadn't and for some reason that made her heart ache,  _They'd look just as royal as I in a gown_ , she thought to herself  _they at least deserve enough to eat_

She stepped closer to a young girl who had been glancing shyly at her, eyeing her gown in intrigue, her brown eyes stared up at her in admiration thinking she looked like a princess from her favorite fairytail. Felicity took out the last of the gold coins she carried with her and slipped it in her hand smiling back at the girl when she smirked at her, revealing a generous gap between her two front teeth.

"Thank you, my lady" she beamed in a heavy northern accent turning away then to find her mother

Felicity smiled as she continued on her way looking everywhere in hopes of finding her knight.

"You no good stealing brat!" a menacing voice spat a few steps ahead, making her head snap in the direction of the dangerous tone.

A big burly man, bearded and massive behind his apple stand held on tightly to a young scrawny boy's wrist pulling out a knife, a silent threat that she guessed by his booming voice, was not necessarily empty. The boy's face was frightened, his cheeks dirtied and his clothing ill fitting

He held an apple in his hand, bitten already, that she guessed he did not pay for-  _could not_  pay for

without thinking she took a step forward further into the conflict which, to her surprise, no one else was paying much mind to.

"Unhand him, sir" she head herself say, her voice steady

The man tore his angry gaze away from the boy to squint at her, sneering down at her once his eyes had dragged their path down her body and back towards her face

"I am no  _sir"_ he scoffed _"_  this boy has stolen from me, I have the right to punish him" he boomed, shaking the boy's wrist to pry loose the apple that he clutched tightly in his palm

"Let him go, sir- I am warning you"

"Or what?" he spat at her "What could a pretty little bird like you do to me?" he mocked

she ignored the vile man, her eyes falling to the child he held threatened, the boy's green eyes were fearful, they looked at her pleadingly

"Let him go, or you will be very sorry" was all she said

He discounted her remark and went back to shaking the frightened boy

"I said release him!" she said, more forcefully than before "and I said to mind your own business!" he bellowed, suddenly in her personal space, his unpleasant breath tickling her cheeks, making her cringe backwards

"That is no way to speak to a lady" a familiar voice called behind them "Let alone your future Queen" his stern voice wrapped around the last word, emphasizing who exactly he had been speaking to

"your highness" the man gasped, immediately letting the boy fall to the ground

Felicity turned slowly, already aware of who had come to her aid having heard that very voice quite a lot recently, remembering trying not to think just last night how much she liked that voice, denying how much it pulled her into his gravity.

and sure enough, there he was, perched majestically atop his horse, his dark emerald cloak making his eyes look breathtakingly blue, sending a jolt of something through her body

_The Prince_

* * *

He would be lying if he said that the trip to the market was completely his idea and with the sole intention of greeting his people. There might of been an exchange with Thea informing him of their guest's whereabouts and a strong willed desire to win the beautiful princess over in the back of his mind somewhere when he mounted his horse.

He'd seen her from afar at first after the crowd of his subjects had dispersed, walking down the dirt path, looking around curiously, her gaze elegant and delicate trying to fit in with the commoners and desperately failing- looking every inch a lovely princess.

He'd tilted his head intrigued by her actions when she approached a little girl smiling down at her warmly before continuing her path- which, surprisingly and more than a little dangerously, she walked alone- this princess of his had turned out to be more astounding than he had expected.

and he liked it- he liked  _her._

Even if she had been completely indifferent these past few days, he liked how she stammered when he teased her, how prettily her porcelain cheeks colored when he stood just a little too close or he mentioned their impending wedding

He liked how she walked, even if it was away from him and he liked how she laughed, even when it wasn't with him

and now watching her face off against a brute of a man he added one more thing to the long list of what he liked about Princess Felicity Smoak- the fire in her burned bright and he found himself not caring if he was consumed by it.

As he approached, their voices got clearer and he realized the conflict surrounding the exchange, the man held a boy in his grasp, a knife in the other intent on cutting his stealing hand off from his wrist.

"I said release him!" she ordered quite forcefully for her petite fame "and I said, Mind your own business!" the idiot bellowed, right in her face, too close to her skin for him to continue keeping his mouth shut

"that is no way to speak to a lady" he said calmly, though his hand was clenched tightly around the reigns of his horse, his knuckles white, his jaw squared "Let alone your future queen" he finished, seeing felicity turn slowly and look up at him, a serene expression on her features

The vendor looked from him to his betrothed- the one he had just been insulting. His eyes grew wide, his forehead sweating more than induced by the springtime sun.

"of corse my prince" the man said quickly, bowing his head to reveal thinning hair "Forgive me, princess" he muttered in her direction

She ignored the man's half-hearted apology and crouched down where the boy was still sprawled, her gown pooling around her in a sea of elegance

Oliver dismounted his horse in a swift motion and moved to stand beside Felicity, once the boy had gotten back on his feet, Felicity coaxing him and fixing his clothes that had gone askew in the struggle the prince grabbed an apple from the mound and threw it in his direction winking at him when he looked up surprised and confused.

"Go on" he told him, rubbing the top of his head and rustling his dark hair. He scurried off but not before smiling brightly at the royal couple.

Oliver looked after him, a warm feeling surprisingly filling his chest- it felt  _good_. When he looked back, Felicity was staring at him as if seeing him for the first time, her eyes raking his features, smiling softly at his actions. He shrugged at her and held out his hand to help her up, she accepted it, immediately straightening her gown when she stood.

"No wonder everyone is staring" he whispered in her ear, loving the shiver that ran through her spine when his breath tickled her ear "that gown is truly dazzling" he told her, noticing again how perfectly the flaxen fabric complimented her eyes that looked as blue as the seas she ruled over.

 _yet not as dazzling as the woman wearing it_ , he wanted to say, stopping the words from tumbling from his mouth before he could scare her away- he had to remember how young she was, innocent to the charms a man could enchant her with. He had to take it slow but that was increasingly hard with each day that passed and each alluring gown she wore.

"Felicity" someone called behind them, breaking the spell of his whispered words. It was her knight, the one that should be protecting her. He coughed when he saw him standing next to the princess "your highness, there you are" he said, in a much more serious tone

Behind him, Felicity smiled "John, I thought I'd lost you" she teased

He felt a pang of something a lot like envy at their easy relationship. He knew it was absurd , the man was only there to protect her but he felt it still, bubbling almost painfully in his chest

"you highness" the knight said, addressing him with a bow of his head. "sir" he acknowledged

"At the absence of a carriage or horse" Oliver said, looking around the market "I do wonder how you managed to get here" he pondered, looking in between his princess and her knight

"The princess is quite fond of walking" the knight answered receiving a glare from Felicity. Oliver nodded, visibly amused, his eyes flying to the hem of her gown that was, surely enough,marred by a thick line of mud. He chuckled at his kind, adventurous, headstrong princess

"your grace" John said, addressing the princess

"I must speak to the smith about my armor. I trust the Prince will escort you back?" he looked towards the prince and suddenly Oliver found himself liking the man- very much actually. Felicity looked over at her knight in complete awe, not missing his scheme. Wide eyes turned into narrowed ones as she once again glared at sir Diggle

"of course" he assured, not quite being able to keep the humor out of his tone. She noticed, of course and huffed out an annoyed breath

"after you, my princess"

* * *

"It was quite brave what you did out there" he mentioned, once they were mounted on the horse on their way back towards the castle

The sun was setting, casting a surreal glow upon her brilliant locks of hair, the meager light radiating a halo of light off the top of her head that was resting lightly on his back, her arms wrapped loosely around his torso as the easy steps of his horse tried to lull her to sleep

"mhmm, and It was sweet what you did- giving him the apple and all" she mumbled against the fabric of his tunic

 _sweet_ , no one had ever called him sweet before but he found himself liking how she said it, how her voice wrapped gently around the compliment

"You helped someone today, but have you ever stopped to think of the many others?" she said after a moment of only the sound of hoofs hitting dirt filling the air around them

he considered her question and realized that no, he really hadn't, he'd never really paid any mind to his subjects knowing only that they need address him as his highness the prince, but that was before- before his beautifully compassionate princess- he'd been a selfish prince since he could remember, indulging in luxuries, ignoring the fact that some of his people were starving

he opened his mouth to answer her question before the sound of her soft snoring stopped his words

_I haven't, but I will- for you, to deserve you_

he twisted his neck backwards to see her sleeping peacefully against his back. He reached over to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and out of her face

"You are remarkable, Felicity Smaok"

 


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was on that thought that she heard it, at first dismissing it as a passing breeze but upon hearing it a second time, realizing that it was the sound of her name, whispered into the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken so long to get done, sorry about that, hope you enjoy it anyhow xx

<<<< Felicity's Feast Dress 

 

**~Fallen For Your Eyes (But They Don't Know Me Yet)~**  
 _Part IV_

"And you see, your grace, The storm has destroyed all I have- my home, my farm"

Felicity's curious eyes traveled to where Oliver was seated upon an ornate golden throne, a brilliant crown atop his dusky blonde locks. He had been listening intently to the line of people who arose concerns over housing and food for quite a while now, offering a fair solution for each problem and more reassuring smiles than she could count, much like she'd seen a few days before at the market. From her place partially concealed by the corner of a wall-  _not hiding_ , she reasoned, just happening to be hidden by the castle's architecture, She saw a flash of compassion in his deep blue eyes as he watched the older man shift his weight nervously from one worn farmers boot to the other.

The man bowed his head, seemingly filled with emotion at retelling his misfortunes

"I have a family, your grace, two daughters and a son." he paused as if hesitating his next words "I'm afraid our whole village has been destroyed, your highness, nothing but ruins now" The farmer's nervous eyes looked up towards the prince, afraid to have misstepped some sort of boundary by telling him more than he was allowed. Oliver nodded his head, his countenance serious, giving this man's troubles considerable thought.

"And tell me, sir, where is your village?" the sound of the Prince's voice resounded through the space and seemed to surprise the troubled farmer who watched the royal with an awestruck look in his pale green eyes. Oliver sat patiently, waiting for the man to collect himself enough to answer his question.

"I-I, The Glades, your grace, past the royal roads, by the river" he answered, after coughing his uneasiness into the bend of his elbow. Oliver nodded again, the movement making the jewels encrusted in his crown shimmer in the morning sunlight. welcomed in by the grand windows of the throne room, the golden rays danced upon the open space as majestically as the prince looked in his crown.

"There will be material and builders sent to your village, though I do expect men who are strong enough to help in rebuilding their town" Oliver said, his eyebrow lifting in question

"Yes of course, your grace"

"You will be responsible for rounding up your men, I will come by next week to check on the progress"

Felicity was so focused, so engaged in watching Oliver's features, his strong jaw move with his fair words that echoed firmly all around her, his powerful shoulders rise and fall with his easy breathing, that she did not notice the rustling of a gown approaching beside her

"He was never like this"

Felicity gasped, her hand flying to her neck in surprise at the unexpected sound of a young voice whispering in her hidden corner. Beside her Thea chuckled, amused to have found her too enthralled in her brother to notice her approach.

"He was never like this" she repeated, her eyes also on her brother, who was now listening to a young woman speak of her baby, who laid ill all day, who needed help that she could not afford. Felicity watched how his brows furrowed in genuine concern for a heartbeat before answering his sister

"Like how?" she asked softly, glancing at Thea for a moment before her eyes moved on their own accord back to the sympathetic prince

"Responsible, Caring,  _Happy_ \- Take your pick" she said, a slight upturn on her neatly painted lips. Her eyes shone as she watched Felicity watch her brother, thinking it was about time he found his princess, however unconventionally the arrangement might be.

Felicity kept quiet, curious eyes latched on her intended's gentle eyes- he will make a fine king, she thought to herself, a whisper of a smile tracing over her lips

Thea didn't push it, didn't wait for the answer to her unspoken question, liking an arm with her soon to be sister, she only said "come Felicity, we must prepare for the feast, I have a gown that will make you look even lovelier"

 _an impossible task, for sure_ , Oliver thought with a smile, watching his sister retreat from the throne room as he waited for the next person to be ushered in. She walked arm and arm with the Princess who's eyes he'd felt on him since she had arrived, trying to remain unseen behind a wall, though not entirely succeeding in concealing the fullness of her day gown.

he'd stared at her in astonishment from his peripheral vision upon seeing her approach, placing a hand gingerly on the edge of the brick before retiring to her spot partially hidden behind the wall, where she'd stayed for the entirety of his hearing. He found himself encouraged by her presence to actually listen, surprising himself with how rewarding soothing someones troubles could really be.

He wondered if that's what being a noble Prince felt like, the words she'd mumbled on his shoulder, half sleeping on his horse, repeating quietly in his thoughts.

His mind deviated to a quick remark from Walter on the day of her arrival,  _"you're in for many surprises with this one"_  he'd said in between sips of his wine, a soft chuckle punctuating his observation.

he found himself agreeing with him, his heart growing in anticipation of spending his days keeping up with her and her surprises.

he turned his attention back just in time to greet an elderly woman, who walked holding a rope that pulled her goat so it strode into the room along side her.

* * *

He could take it no longer, one more minute without being in the presence of her sweet smile, of her even sweeter fragrance and he would surely lose his mind.

He laid sprawled on the plush bedding in his chambers, the emerald vest he wore to the feast only halfway unbuttoned, his white tunic sticking slightly to his back under the springtime heat.

He didn't know how long he'd been laying there, thinking of the way her crimson gown clung to her soft curves, the deep V of the neck revealing more and more creamy skin, the flush that seemed ever present when he stood too close, spreading throughout the skin that was left exposed under the beading of her neck- leaving him wondering how far that blush reached, making his hands itch to follow its trail.

and damn him, that red dress made her look like the ripest apple he'd ever seen, making his mouth water, his hand twitch to reach for it where it hung high up on the purest of trees.

He groaned loudly, rubbing his hands over the overgrown whiskers of his jaw before pulling a cushion onto his face, he felt creepy enough courting her without the food analogies.

He laid there for what seemed like an eternity, thinking hard on what the silent glances they shared could mean, what sentiments her blue eyes held for him. Something had definitely changed since the first time they met- her eyes were no longer indifferent, she didn't treat him with sarcasm any longer, her glances lingered, her smiles were softer

or so he thought, perhaps it was merely wishful thinking?

he groaned even louder than before, why were princesses so hard to decipher?

He laid there for another moment before reasoning that there was only one person who held the answer to his question, the only person his eyes yearned to see.

* * *

"are you certain you do not wish for me to help, your grace?"

"I am sure, I can manage just fine, thank you." the handmaiden nodded, smiling warmly at the Princess she had grown quite fond of, finding herself looking forward to helping the young royal with her gowns.

"though I do wish you would call me Felicity" she called after the older woman as she turned to exit the chambers "I would like to think we are past formalities, Raisa"

she smiled, the meager silver in her hair catching in the candlelight "of course, Lady Felicity" with that, she stepped out of the room pulling the door behind her so it closed in a faint thud

The silent nature of the room left Felicity to stew over the evening as she took pins out of the intricate twist Thea had taken upon herself to pull her hair into. When her tendrils finally tumbled so they hung loosely over her shoulders, she sighed in contentment, running her fingers slowly through the soft tresses. She pulled out her brush, a gift from her mother upon her seeing ten summers, and began brushing through her mass of golden unruly curls.

Not before long, a pair of deeply set blue eyes and an inordinately charming smile found their way into her thoughts, making her sigh for completely different reasons, though not necessarily less contently.

She thought of his handsome features, the sweet words that he'd murmured in her ear while they danced in the ballroom. She smiled, thinking of how he had refused to let one song end before pulling her in close, dancing circles on the polished ballroom, telling her that the prince must dance all night with his princess, that it was a longstanding tradition only to find out later from Thea that if it was a custom, it was one she'd never heard of.

She chuckled now, remembering the innocent smile he'd sent her way when she confronted him, smacking his arm with playful mirth

 _"you know, your grace- lying is a sin"_  
he had stood close then, his body radiating heat, the warmth of his breath washing over her- caressing the smooth skin of her cheeks  
 _"If it will get me a dance with you, Princess, It is one I will gladly repeat"_

And then she wasn't chuckling any longer, but blushing, something that she seemed to be doing a great deal whenever the prince was nearby. She shook her head of the thoughts, wondering how the mere memory of his words had her cheeks flaming.

It was on that thought that she heard it, at first dismissing it as a passing breeze but upon hearing it a second time, realizing that it was the sound of her name, whispered into the dark night.

* * *

" _Princess_ " he tried again, his hushed voice directed up towards the window of the woman that had plagued his thoughts for the entirety of the night, hell, for the entirety of the week ,  _every second more._

she was awake, he decided, catching a breathtaking glimpse of her silhouette from behind the curtains of the candlelit room.

needing to see her face at least once more, he reached up in the dark, intent on grabbing an arm of a large tree that stood almost protectively outside her window but misstepping over a rock, falling instead straight into a very unfriendly bush

" _ouch_!" He groaned, feeling a thin branch stab uncomfortably into his only tunic clad side. He moaned, the bush harshly prickly under him, the scent of dirt making his nose twist in distaste.

He heard a startled gasp from his place deep inside the greenery, "Oliver!" She whispered, sounding alarmed as her eyes combed the dark, searching for any signs of the prince she'd undoubtedly heard calling her name.

"Oliver, are you alright?" She called as he clumsily got to his feet, the top of his ears flaming in embarrassment

he coughed, clearing his throat before responding "quite alright" he said, wincing at the pain that etched at his side

she watched him from the small balcony of her window, the humor in her features unmissable by his curious glance. Her chin came to rest on top of her folded arms while her eyes watched the prince dust off his dirtied breeches. He looked back up at her when he was sure he looked presentable, her hair was down, he noticed,laying softly over her shoulders, the complex design having been dismantled, leaving the silken strands to flow freely, framing her face tenderly. The gown he'd been envisioning was still in place, the sight of her in the crimson fabric making his heart speed up in his chest.

"and what, if I may ask, is a noble prince like yourself doing in these whereabouts of the castle at this hour?" Her voice was teasing, his heart lightening with each word that reached him, so many feet below her, where he reckoned he would stay.

"There is this princess, you see, that I cannot seem to uproot from my thoughts" he told her with an easiness that, before setting eyes on her, had been foreign to him. He leaned up closer, whispering the words as if revealing his deepest secret. He could see her blush glowing, even in the dark shadows of the moonlight night

"and this princess, is she all you ever dreamed of?" He heard her, only faintly, ask, the hesitation evident in the quiet words.

The smile that played on his lips was bright enough to illuminate the entire kingdom, her question burning a flame of hope in his chest.

Never being one to give up, the stubborn prince reached out for the bark once more. This time, feeling the rough surface of the tree brushing over his palm

"actually" he grunted, pulling himself onto the leafy tree , securing his grip as he climbed his way up to her window

"no" he decided, as he continued his journey up the ancient tree. His determination unwavering at the thought of what awaited him at the top.

He heard her sharp intake of breath when the implications of the lone syllable registered. He reached the top just as she was turning away from the window, her blue eyes glazed over with a thin layer of tears

he caught her elbow, impeding her escape "she is much more" he murmured, wiping away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. His hand reached out to place a rebellious curl back into its spot behind her ear before he let his hands fall to his sides, thinking he was already pushing his luck with being up in her chambers.

"much more" he murmured again, his eyes refusing to leave hers

"I doubt I will ever be worthy of such a princess"

she shook her head and laughed, the soft melody dancing around him, pulling him further into her essence.

"you mock me, my prince" she laughed

"Oliver" he corrected, _it sounds so lovely escaping through her lips_

She studied him, curiously, before deciding to comply

" _Oliver_ " she repeated with a smile, letting the word roll around her tongue, the sweet melody of his name on her lips sending a shiver through him.

she pointed at herself, a brilliant smile pinching her cheeks "Felicity"

" _Felicity_ " he breathed, stoking the syllables of it with the tip of his tongue, deciding the taste of her name was sweet, just as he imagined her lips would be.

they both laughed and looked away. He rubbed his palm with the tip of his fingers, feeling them dampen as a sudden burst of nerves shot through his system.

"I just wanted to come by and make sure you were alright" he explained, his nerves evident In the slight break of his voice

Her smile turned impossibly sweeter, her eyes obviously undeceived by his lame excuse.

He could only imagine how improper it was and he wondered what made her do it, but before he knew what was happening, Felicity was taking hold of his hand, her palm soft and warm against his larger one. Her eyes never leaving his, she pulled him towards the large bed that occupied the most space in the ample room.

They sat on the edge, the bedding sinking to accommodate their weight, shadows playing on her soft features from the meager glow of the candles. He let himself bask in the warmth of her hand that remained connected to his before breaking the comfortable silence.

"You looked beautiful tonight"

"thank you" she murmured "as did you" she paused for a moment, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink "Not beautiful of course, I mean you looked dashing, that vest fit you quite well... I bet the tailor worked long and hard for it to fit so well...not that that's relevant or anything" he laughed, causing her blush to deepen further.

"You looked good" she finished, pursing her lips so to not let any more words get by.

"I am sure that my tailor and myself are flattered you think so"

he watched her watch him and decided he liked it when her eyes settled on him, really _seeing_ him like no one else ever had.

"Tell me about the coast" he said, the fond smile that graced her lips making him glad he asked.

"Oh it's beautiful there" she started, her voice holding a pitch of excitement "the sea surrounds you, becomes a part of you after a while. You can feel the salt of the waters on your tongue, the sound of the waves is peaceful" she paused, with a small laugh she continued

"I use to think, when I was a child, that when people...went away... that they rested in the ocean, that if you listened hard enough, the soft splashes were them, murmuring their dreams and memories"

Her gaze was distant, he could tell she missed it there. She chuckled "one too many fairy tails at bedtime, I guess"

"thats beautiful" he murmured,  _you're beautiful_

"it's my home" she finished, letting her eyes close and a smile pull at her lips. He wondered what she could see, what he was feeling

he squeezed her hand lightly, the pressure making her eyes flutter open

"I hope one day it will feel like home here too"  _here with me_

she looked down shyly "I'm sure It will"

They spoke for what seemed like hours about everything, about nothing before she summoned up the courage to ask

"how come you don't speak of your father?" The smile that had seemed permanently on his face dispersed until it formed a harsh line, his eyes losing their spark. As soon as the words were out, she regretted them, wishing she could take them back.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, I-I shouldn't have asked" she retreated, wishing it hadn't been her question that hurt him

" _no_ , it's okay" he told her, his eyes reassuring "it's just hard for me to talk about" he confessed, his eyes just the slightest bit saddened.

"I understand" she said laying back onto the bed, fully clothed, her eyes lulling with sleep.

Oliver took her motion as his cue to go, trying to shift off the bed as quietly as possible so to not disturb her slumber. He watched the shadow that her eyelashes cast on her cheekbones, the steady rise and fall of her chest as sleep seemed to claim her. He turned to leave before a soft, familiar hand reached out to stop him

" _Stay_ " she whispered

* * *


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she would recognize that behind anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaa? this story again???  
> a little shorter but yeah  
> Happy new year!

**V**

Through half lidded eyes he watched her watch him as he curled his fingers around her dainty hand, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of her smooth skin. She seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open enough to give him a reassuring look, the blue in her eyes clouded over with slumber. Still, through her trance, she smiled, a slight quirk of her lips as her eyes drifted shut that was enough to send his heart pounding against his rib cage, enough to absolve any thoughts of propriety, any thoughts at all.

He laid beside her, gently, their hands entangled in a chaste embrace, their arms only barley grazing, his warmth enlacing with hers. The flames topping off the dripping candles swayed restlessly in the toasty chamber, the sleepy fire casting a shifting glow upon Felicity's face, her features appearing soft, young. The tousles of hair that had framed her face so perfectly during their talk were sprawled out disorderedly on her pale bedding, brilliant gold against Ivory fabric.

His hand twitched curiously as he got the sudden urge to run his fingers through the fair stands, his fingertips against the curled ends. It struck him that he'd never found any interest in a woman's hair, never paid much attention to how it was styled, never wondered what it would feel like clutched in his palm, never, at least not before her.

It would be easy to reach over, and to run his fingers through the silken locks, but as he thought of caressing the tresses of hair, he thought of her blue eyes locked with his, blue on blue. He thought of the small smile that might grace her lips when his hand finally connected with her fair ringlets and he thought of how her eyes might flutter shut, melting into his touch...

_someday_

So he sunk further into the overlay, head turned to her direction like a sun starved vine, vivid visions of what someday would feel like curling warmly through his thoughts.

* * *

The air was stale, rancid in the way air sometimes could be, and it left a bad taste in her mouth, a taste she was thoroughly sick of.

The laundry room was hot, scorching sheets dipping in and out of boiling water, fine gowns and coats running gently over the well versed fingers of castle laundresses, their beads of perspiration sizzling in the sweltering air.

Her hands, were she actually at her station, would be well on their way to chapped, even at the early hours of the day, red and blistery and nothing like the hands of a noble lady. She had told Ms. Marie that if she was to be the Queen of starling, she could not reduce herself to the common labor of a castle attendant any longer.

She had merely laughed in her face, the nerve! her mocking giggles still rang through the memory of her returning words,  _"the Queen of Starling? you? well I'd sooner see pigs fly!"_

She huffed, lifting her nose, even now, at the memory

She'd show her sooner or later when the crown was perched delicately on her head. Maybe she'd even have a few pigs thrown off the roof for a good laugh, the look on the insufferable maid's face would well be worth it.

She shrugged her slender shoulders as if filing the idea for later and patted down at her skirts, the tough fabric rustling only slightly to her movements. She looked ahead through the dim hallways of the servant's wing, thinking only how she longed for the day she would no longer have to see the worn out bricks and the tired tiles...

The luxurious hallway was quiet, the stillness of the air telling her that the Queen and the Princess had long left for their morning activities through the castle. She knew better, though, than to think that the Prince had already risen from his slumber. Sleep, she remembered, was one of the many luxuries that the prince lets himself indulge in.

She snuck through, practiced feet gliding quietly through the hallway, soundless and unidentifiable were a maid to pass by. She was just about to round the corner when the sound of a latch opening froze her Pettit feet from advancing any further. She heard a heavy door creek as though someone were trying to open it noiselessly. She could almost hear the person cringing at the betraying sound that their failure of stealth echoed through the corridors. They obviously did not know that the royal doors were made in such a way to alarm of any invasions and had to be lifted at a certain angle if the somebody wished not to awaken the whole royal wing.

She felt the urge to cluck her tongue and almost sighed at the amateur.

Edith poked her nose out from the edge of the wall, the excitement of catching two lovers in the act overpowering her sense of danger at being caught escaping her duties. She watched in pressing awe as she realized that it was the princess' room that the mystery man was escaping from.

She felt her jaw hit the pristine ivory tiles. Who would have imagined that the perfect princess had it in her?

She felt an eyebrow lift as she let her eyes roam the mysterious suitor. He was well built, broad shoulders that looked to be covered in fine cloth... so he was a noble. Her mind immediately catalogued the nobles that had been present at the ball the past evening... a green vest? She tried to remember seeing any nobles handsome enough to have a rendezvous with the princess from her spot at the refreshments table the night before... she was sure she would have remembered seeing any man with a behind built the way this mans behind was built. _Lord have mercy_

She came up blank but allowed her eyes to follow the glossy fabric's path down to where it hitched into his waist, giving him the perfect shape of masculinity. Her eyes feasted until they hit the plump edge of the handsome man's derrière. The fabric of his breeches was pulled taunt over the curve of his bottom and...

she paused, thinking she'd seen that perfectly rounded rear somewhere before and

_Oh Heavens !_

she would recognize that behind anywhere... it couldn't be

she traced her eyes back up his sculpted back and she saw a familiar shade of dirty blonde hair, tousled and plastered onto the nape of his neck with a thin layer of sweat.

It was the prince,  _the_  prince,  _her_  prince

She denied knowing it at first, telling herself that the broad silhouette didn't fit that of Oliver, but as he turned, finally having closed the scandalous door, she saw the clear blue of his eyes and she saw the birthmark ever present under the curve of his mouth.

It was him, it was him and she thought back to what he's said to her " _Surly I wont be married anytime soon"_

She felt her cheeks redden, angry blood swirling around her face, warming her skin with utter spite.

_well, well, well,_  she thought to herself,  _what do we have here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No! A woman scorned! Will Edith spill the beans? Will Felicity's honor be tainted? and why Is Oliver Queen's ass so perfect?! tune in next update to find out!
> 
> -Martha x


End file.
